One of a Kind
"One of a Kind" is the third of episode of Danny Phantom. Overview Danny is both at risk of failing biology and the new target of the hunter ghost Skulker. He needs to find a way to handle both problems at once. Episode Recap Danny, Sam, and Tucker are in the harbor where Danny fights the Box Ghost. Tucker captures him with the Fenton Thermos, and Sam quizzes Danny on biology. Danny complains about how hard it is to follow both Tucker's ghost-hunting schedule and Sam's study schedule at the same time. Tucker accidentally drops the Fenton Thermos, releasing all the ghosts they caught that night, much to Danny's annoyance. All of this is being observed by the ghost Skulker, hunter of all things rare and unique. Skulker sees that Danny has the unique status of half-ghost, and sets his sights on his newest target. The next day, Jazz is ecstatic over Maddie's upcoming interview with Genius Magazine, as she thinks that with it, she can prove that her parents can be normal outside of the realm of ghosts. Jack brings out another Fenton invention, the Ghost Gabber, which translates the incoherent sounds made by ghosts into ordinary human speech. It suspects Danny, as usual. Danny quickly leaves for school. In school, Danny finds out he got a D on his biology test. To raise his grade, Sam suggests doing an extra credit assignment on the rare purple-back gorilla, of which only two, both male, remain in the world. One of them, Sampson, is at the Amity Park Zoo, so she suggests they study him there (with her own agenda of wanting to set Sampson free). Tucker volunteers to manage Danny's schedule. Skulker continues to stalk them... At the Amity Park Zoo, Danny, Sam, and Tucker spend hours observing Sampson. Only Sam displays any interest, as Danny and Tucker both fall asleep. Skulker, too is there, and catches Sampson's attention. Sampson tries to warn Sam, who takes this as a sign to release him which she happily does. Sampson attacks Skulker and flings him to where Danny and Tucker are, waking them up. Skulker quickly escapes, leaving Danny to put the gorilla back in his cage. Danny and Tucker want to blame it on Sam, but Sam blackmails them with a photo she took of them accidentally cuddling while asleep, so they all keep quiet about it. The trio returns to Danny's house where Maddie is being interviewed by Connie from Genius Magazine. Jazz hovers nearby, trying her hardest to get her mother to be normal and steering the conversation away from ghosts. Danny enters his room, where Skulker is waiting for him and catches Danny in a net. Danny quickly goes intangible and escapes the net. The two then fight, disturbing the rest of the Fenton family. Sam and Tucker try to cover up for Danny, but Connie expresses interest in Danny, suspecting him of possessing a hidden level of genius. Skulker manages to take Danny down to the basement lab, planning to cage him. Sam and Tucker interrupt, and Danny takes advantage of the distraction to attack. During the fight, Tucker loses his PDA. Skulker picks it up and attaches it to his gauntlet, greatly increasing his suit's computing power, but also forcing him to follow Tucker's schedule that he set for Danny, sending him places such as school and the library just as he is about to get the jump on Danny. Danny catches on and decides to get the jump on Skulker by going to the zoo just before scheduled. Skulker enters Sampson's cage wondering where Danny is, only to be tricked by Sam and Tucker (who was in a gorilla costume). Tucker, armed with a new PDA, hacks into the PDA attached to Skulker and re-programs it, giving Danny the edge in the ensuing fight. Skulker soon destroys Tucker's PDA, so as a last resort, Danny calls for Sampson. Sampson soundly beats up Skulker and destroys his armor, revealing the once-arrogant Skulker to be nothing but a small green blob-like like creature. Danny captures Skulker in the Fenton Thermos. Danny is satisfied he captured Skulker, but is still worried about his biology grade, as he has nothing to show for his extra credit report...until he accidentally discovers that Sampson is really a "Delilah." This discovery gets Danny featured on the cover of Genius Magazine, but Mr. Lancer only raises Danny's grade to a C! Danny, upset, transforms and takes his anger out on the Box Ghost. Credits *Written by **Butch Hartman **Mark Banker **Steve Marmel *Storyboard by **Erik Wiese **Ray Angrum **Butch Hartman *Art Direction **Bob Boyle *Music by **Guy Moon *Directed by **Wincat Alcala **Butch Hartman *Voice cast **David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Phantom **Ricky Collins as Tucker Foley **Grey DeLeslie as Sam Manson; Ghost Gabber **Rob Paulson as Jack Fenton; Box Ghost **Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton; Connie **Scott Bullock as Dash; Dale **Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Jazz Fenton; Mikey **Ron Perlman as Mr. Lancer **Mathew St. Patrick as Skulker **Michael Gough as Sampson Series continuity *First appearances of the Box Ghost and Skulker. Trivia *Allusions: ''See List of allusions '' *Goofs: ''See List of goofs '' * This is the first episode to begin with Danny in ghost form. * This is the first episode where Danny was referred to as Daniel. * In this episode and in "Prisoners of Love," Skulker was voiced by Mathew St. Patrick. In later appearances, he is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. *This episode is same title of The Tom and Jerry Show episode entitled One of a Kind. Gallery es:El único en su especie Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Real world